Blood Lovers
by Genro
Summary: A short Alucard/Ceras fic. It has been many years since the incident with Incognito. Integra has grown old and died, leaving Alucard and Ceras alone to live in what remains of the Hellsing organization. Minor Spoilers for the end of the series.


((I don't own Hellsing, and probably never will. Unless there comes a day when I do own Hellsing, the property of all its characters will remain in the grasp of Hellsing's creators. Besides, this is just a fanfic, so please don't sue me.))  
  
Blood Lovers  
  
A thunder cloud gathered in the sky over the cementary near Hellsing manor. The small crowd below shielded themselves from the wet substance with umbrellas and awnings. That was all except for two of the people present there, Ceras Victoria and Alucard.  
  
".....in God's name, Amen." finished the priest as he folded his bible closed. The coffin holding the recently departed Integra Hellsing slowly descended down deep beneath the ground. Integra had died at the sound age of 88, and she had died a human, just as her father would have wanted.  
Ceras stood a short distance away from the small gathering of mourners as she watched with an almost frightened look. Things were going to change today, things were going to change a lot.  
She glanced over to to Alucard who was staring at Integra's coffin intently as it was slowly lowered into the earth. He wore his read trench coat as he always did. He never seemed to change his clothing no matter what the situation. The water spilled off the top of his hat in large quantities, yet he seemed to pay it no mind as he continued to stare  
  
Ceras, meanwhile was wearing her black outfit she had always worn to funerals. First Furgeson, then Walter, and now Integra. They had all grown old and died just as humans were supposed to. She on the other hand did not. She had not aged a day overf 21, even though she was well over 80 years old now. She had occupied her entire life by staying by her master's side.   
"Master..." she whispered to herself softly. When she stared at his eyes she realized it was the same look he had when Integra had been mortally wounded all those years ago. It was the same look he had portryaed as he watched her being operated on, knowing she would live through it.  
"Knowing..." she whispered to herself again. He knew she would live through it. He always knew. He...he loved Integra. She knew that. She knew that all to well.  
  
Many a night Ceras would wonder the castle when she was bored. She was an undead creature, yet she had never been able to fully throw away the human emotions that she "supposedly" should of left behind the moment Alucard took that first bite of her neck. She wandered the castle those nights usually subconsciously seeking her master out. Sometimes she would find him, sometimes she wouldn't. But when she did find him, he was always with her. Always with Integra. Her master's master. She would always find them the same way, standing next to one another quietly looking out over the night sky. They looked so happy together.  
So happy...  
  
Ceras found her eyes starting to tear up, and in a flash of motion she ran away from the cementary, her eyes burning with tears. She did not know exactly why she was crying, but she knew she could not stand to be there with Alucard at this moment. Everytime she looked at him, watching him stare at Integra's the way he always did. Everytime she saw him do that, it made her want to cry. It made her unbeating heart thump.  
  
Alucard watched as Ceras Victoria ran away in tears. His gaze had only momentarily left Integra as he watched her run off. However, the moment she was out of sight his eyes returned to the women he had once...  
"Integra, you will always be that little girl to me." the sound of his own words rang in his head as he heard the thud of the coffin reach the bottom of the pit. The mourners slowly departed as the grave diggers began to bury the former leader of Hellsing.  
Alucard's mind slowly began to drift to that fateful night when Integra had made the choice that sealed her fate on this day.  
  
Integra had been smoking one of her cigars as usual as she sat in front of Alucard. She knew exactly what she was there for, and she smiled gently as she watched the vampire poor a glass of wine.  
"Your orders...?" the vampire asked coyly as he smashed the glass of wine in his hands. She knew what he wanted her to say, and as he neared her she could feel herself tilt her neck just slightly. She had always secretly wanted this, and Alucard knew it as well. It was something that she had always thought of as forbidden, but something about this annoying creature in front of her told her that this is what she wanted her life to become.  
Alucard neared his master as she sat silently in front of him, waiting. He needed not to hear her say it to know what she was preparing herself for. He had not felt this excited whilst not in a battle since he had first seen Integra so many years ago.  
"Are you ready, Ms. Hellsing..." he said quietly.  
Integra's breathe suddenly caught in her throat.  
"Hellsing..." she whispered to herself.  
She stood up suddenly, causing Alucard to take a step back in surprise.   
"Alucard." she said simply, staring at the vampire in front of her.  
He smiled coyly, moving towards her once again.  
"Wait!" she said, almost angrily. The vampire was surprised a second time, which was a rarity for him.  
"Integra..." he said lowly.  
"I can't Alucard. I can't become one of you..." she said, almost sadly.  
Alucard smirked as he stared at her.  
"Humans can be so..."  
"Quiet Alucard!" she interrupted him. "This has nothing to do with my nature as a human. This has to do with my birth-rite. I am a Hellsing, I am of noble blood. I cannot be corrupted by you as long as I bare the Helsing family crest. I can't...." she said, her voice becoming more urgent with every word.  
She grit her teeth as she took a step towards him.  
"Myself as a woman and myself as a Hellsing can never be crossed. I'm sorry Alucard. But I can't allow myself to go through with this. I was born an honorable member of the Hellsing family, and someday.....someday....I'll die as one!" she said, her voice raising to almost a yell near the end.  
  
Alucard stared at her in surprise. His eyes were wide, as he felt something in his chest that he could almost describe as the emotion "dissapointment". Even so, he slowly shook his head, and smiled lightly.  
"As you wish master." and with that his form became hazy, and he dissapeared from the room, leaving Integra shaking gently. She herself was unsure that the choice she made had been the correct one.  
  
They had just gone like that year after year after year. They stayed as they were, close, yet not lovers. Alucard knew that he had feelings for his master, but he knew he could never act upon them, for someday she would be gone.  
Today was that day. Integra lay sleeping in that coffin, never to wake up. When her death was upon her she had asked him whether he would be the leader of the Hellsing organization. He had only laughed and told her that he could never do such a thing. By the expression on her face, he knew that she had realized that as well. That was the last time he had spoken to her before she died. The last thing he remember thinking was how old she looked.  
  
"Farewell master..." he said to himself as he turned from the grave site, walking back inside the manor. He had decided long ago what he would do in the case of Integra's death. He would resign himself to return to hibernation deep in the bowels of Hellsing until his services were needed once again. He had always served humans for his own purposes, mainly to keep himself from becoming horribly bored. The idea of running free and doing what he wanted seemed actually mundane to him now. He had no need to run wild as he used to do in years past.  
Thoughts and images of Integra flashed through his mind as he slowly approached his cell in the basement of Hellsing manor. Suddenly though he heard the faint sound of whimpering coming from a room in the hallway. The weeping sound grew stronger as he approached the room that had been given to his young apprentice, Ceras Victoria.  
  
Ceras lay on her coffin, her eyes filled with tears as she cried softly. She hardly knew why she was crying, yet she cried none the less. Suddenly she felt a strange presence in the room. A cool air rushed throughout her body, chilling her to the bone. She stopped from crying and looked up to see what was causing this feeling. Low and behold Alucard stood a few feet away from her bed, looking at her intently.  
"Master..." she said softly. It was the first time in forever she had been alone with Alucard. She had constantly wanted this occurence to happen, but now that it was upon her, she had no idea how to act or what to say.  
"Police girl..." he said in return as he looked down at his young slave.  
  
Ceras sniffled twice as she slowly got on her feet, standing a short distance away from Alucard. She spent a few moments just staring at him, wondering what he was doing here or why he hadn't given her some of his vampiric wisdom as he always did.  
"Don't cry police girl. This organization will not fall with the death of Integra Hellsing. We will...."  
"Thats not why I'm crying! You don't understand anything do you?! I..."  
"Ceras Victoria." he said simply, interrupting her,  
She stopped in mid sentence, feeling her tears starting to return to her eyes. He had always used that cold, generic name when speaking to her. Often time when Alucard used the term Police Girl, it had always felt cold and impersonal. Yet the few times that he had used her full name something always throbbed in her heart, and made her continue to withstand her eternal life. Her voice was always silenced when she heard her name spoken by the vampire in front of her.  
  
Alucard stared at her for another moment. An awkward silence had arisen between them, the kind of silence that made you want to scratch you arm and look away from the person in front of you, however, Alucard continued to stare at her, unblinking, and unwavering. He had read her mind, and knew exactly why she was crying. Those days when he had been with Integra, he always knew when Ceras was nearbye. He also knew how upset he had made her. He had watched her many a time run away in tears, knowing why those tears were in the young vampire's eyes. Her emotions screamed out the loudest in all of Hellsing, and any true vampire always knew exactly what was on Ceras Victoria's mind.  
"Are you lonely Victoria?" Alucard asked bluntly.  
Ceras was not quick to answer the question. The answer was incredibly obvious to her, but she knew that Alucard would not take pity on her.  
"I'm fine..." she said looking down.  
"I believe, I feel rather lonely....police girl." he responded with a smile.  
Ceras eyes immediately looked up in utter shock.   
"Alucard, just confided something in me." she thought to herself as found her heart throbbing again.  
  
"I..." she stared as he reached out for him slightly. She saw that he was staring at her again. It was that same look that he had given to Integra whenever he was around her. Could it be that Alucard followed human orders because otherwise he was lonely? That in all his great power he wanted someone to be near him? She could never fathom that Alucard, argueably the strongest being on earth had such emotions and feelings.   
"I guess even inhuman creatures have human emotions." she thought once again to herself.  
She stood there for several more minutes, not knowing what to say to her master. Alucard stood there as well staring at his young apprentice, then slowly he began to turn and walk away.  
  
"Where are you going?" she suddenly asked, running up behind him.  
"To sleep, until my next master wakes me." he said simply, turning his head slighlty towards her. He sighed and took off his hat, placing it on her head, giving her a small smile.  
"I'll see you again police girl." The older vampire said as the smile slowly faded from his mouth. Alucard slowly turned his head back towards the door, as he left the room, making his way towards the very cell that Integra had released him from so many years ago..  
The young vampire watched him leave in shock, the hat on her head slowly drooping down to cover her eyes. Ceres quickly took off the hat and stared at it intently. She placed it to her heart, and nodded her head with conviction.  
  
A moment later Alucard heard Ceres dart out of her room, a loud clunk sound resounding through the hallways. Alucard turned slowly to see Ceres holding her Harconian cannon, the barrell leveled right at her master.  
"Master! If.....if you leave me alone this time. I....I won't forgive you!" she yelled, tears burning her eyes once again. She had been so lonely when Alucard had been with Integra, but at least she was able to see him. If he left for that cell, Ceras may never see her master again.  
"All those times you were with your master. It hurt, it hurt. I don't want you to be lonely anymore. I don't want to be lonely either. Please! Please stay with me master!" she said, her voice rising to a yell.  
  
Alucard turned slowly to face her, his eyes narrowing slighlty in seeming anger. The young women lowered her weapon slightly, losing her conviction in the powerful gaze of her master.  
"You raise a weapon to your master..." he said lowly. Ceres voice caught in her throat at the sound of the venomous words. She realized she had made a terrible mistake on judgement. Fear suddenly gripped her heart as the true nature of the man before her suddenly rushed into her mind. She had never been so afraid of anyone in her life as she was afraid of Alucard at this moment.  
In a moment Alucard was in front of her, and she could feel his hand tightly around her throat, cutting off her air. He pushed her back into her room, slamming her quite roughly against the stone wall next to her bed. Her harconian cannon clattered to the ground beside her.  
Ceras whimpered slightly in his grip, tears streaming down her face. Alucard smirked as he tightened his grip.   
"He didn't love me after all. He hates me. He hates me. Why, why did I stand by him then. I was such a fool. I was such a child. I hate him. I hate him! I hate....everything!! And I'm going to...."  
Alucard's grip tightened even more so as something suddenly snapped...  
  
Ceras Victoria's mind.  
  
With a sudden burst of motion Victoria violently kicked her master in stomach, causing him to lose his grip as she fell to the ground. She gagged momentarily, standing up preparing to defend herself again. She knew Alucard, and she could not show weakness, not ever. She had been by his side for decades, and she had learned how to be strong, incredibly strong. And she was going to use that strength in any way possible.  
Alucard stepped back a few paces, looking down at the ground.  
Ceras scowled in anger as she glared at him, her eyes flooding with tears.  
"Master. Master! I hate you! You never felt anything for me ever did you? I was only just your slave! I loved you! I loved you with all my heart, and you just cast me aside! Like you tried to cast me aside now!" she sniffled once. "I realize now that I don't need your anymore master. So go to sleep, because I'm not going to give up. Even when you're not here to protect me!"  
She stamped her foot on the ground, then leaned over to pick up her weapon. Leveling it once again at her master, this time with the intent to defend herself with it.  
"I will die before I give up....master."  
  
Alucard began to laugh.  
"Thats it...thats beutiful...You finally understand Police girl."  
"Don't laugh at me. I will not hesitate to shoot you!"  
Alucard laughed harder as he slowly raised himself so he was no longer staring at the ground, but rather at her. The odd thing was though, that he was smiling at her, the same smile he made when he was greatly enjoying something.  
"Ceras Victoria. Yes, yes! You're everything I could of hoped for. You are perfect. I feel something for you that I have no felt in a long while!"   
Aluard looked at her, his eyes gleaming as he looked like he was preparing to attack.  
Ceras's hands shook slighlty, as he tried to keep a steady aim on Alucard. But what he was saying was making her lose her conviction quickly. She had no idea if he was still hostile or not.  
  
In a sudden flash of motion Alucard was gone from the place he had been a moment before. Fear struck Ceras Victoria's heart as she glanced around to see to where he had dissapeared to. Then in an instant he was a centimeter in front of her face.  
She tried to scream and hit him, but suddenly she felt her mouth burn with intense heat. His mouth, his lipe were covering her own. Her master was engaging in a passionate, and forceful kiss with her that had taken her completely off guard. The knowledge of the situation came matter of factly to her, and for a long while she just stood there, wide eyed and stunned. Then in a moment all the hate she had faded away, and she could feel her weapon slide out of her grip and fall to the floor once again. The anger and hatred that had just been exchanged between the two they now realized was nothing more then the product of their own frustration. Now that the first move had been made, the frustration and anger drained into intense passion and love.  
Her eyes began to close slowly, as she felt her unbeating heart begin to thud in her chest. Her hands were quickly occupied by his own as he held them at each side of the young vampire's head. And slowly, she began to return to the kiss. Her mouth suddenly filled with the taste of blood, the feeling causing her to kiss more aggressively as the taste started to fill her mind with lust. Both for the blood, and for the kiss.  
  
Slowly, very slowly the kiss ended and Victoria opened her eyes. A film of tears made her vision fuzzy as she breathed heavily.  
"Mas.....mast....master....." she said, trying to catch her breath in between syllables.  
"I knew there was something about you. I never even realized how strong you had become before this night. Furthermore, for a human that fused with my blood, you are the most appealing vampire I have ever met." he paused for a moment.  
"Police girl..." he said with a smile.  
She could feel herself starting to cry again.  
"Call me Victoria." she said with a smile and pullled him closer again. She wrapped her arms around his back as she allowed him to pin her against that wall with the kiss. She could feel her heart calming slowly as she felt something she had not felt in over 50 years. Peace and contentment.  
  
Alucard had never thought that he could ever find contentment with another woman. That Integra had something special that no other being, human or vampire could ever have. He never even though to look towards the one that shared his blood. The one that had grown to understand him the most over these many many years. He glanced down to see the scars of the bite marks where he had first sucked her blood was still visible. His kisses slowly led down to her neck to that very spot, and the young women began to moan, and writhe slightly as her body filled with exctasy that it had so yearned for over these long long years as a vampire. Her mind drifted to memories of that first fateful meeting between them, and soon her world spun around her as she could feel herself becoming lost in the repressed emotions she had locked away deep inside of her.  
The room echoed with the soft cries of a young woman, as she continuelly chanted the name of her lover, over and over again. The sound filled the room, and continued long into the night, until the sun slowly cracked the early morning sky.  
  
The next morning Ceras woke up with the start. She gasped, and began to breath heavily feeling as if the previous night was all but a dream. Her head fell in her hands as she was experiencing some type of hangover from all that had occured over the past night. It was then that she realized something, she was not alone in her bed. She slowly glanced over to see a presence beside her.  
"Alucard!" she said with a small gasp. She expected the vampire to have left her alone after their rendevous that night, but he had stayed with her throughout the night, and was still sleeping next to her.  
She felt a smile slowly spread across her face as she looked at him sleeping as he did, his back was to her, but she had a feeling that he was sleeping peacefully.  
"I guess he really was lonely..." she said to herself gently. She reached out gently and massaged the shoulder of her master, feeling her hand tingle gently at the feel of his body. The feeling made her breath quicken and slow in one instant.  
  
It was just then that she realized Alucard didn't appear to be wearing any clothing. She glanced down at herself and quickly pulled the sheets over her head in embarrassment. She too was nude in bed with him, and the reality of what happened the previous night hit her like a ton of bricks.  
She shook her head rapidly from side to side trying to convince herself that it wasn't true. But slowly the reality of the situation set in, and in actuality Ceras was content with the situation as it had unfolded. She smiled gently as she settled into the reality and moved closer to her sleeping master.  
She wrapped her arms around his chest as she pressed herself against him slowly, feeling how cold, and how warm he was at the same time. She closed her eyes and let herself rest like that for several minutes.  
  
Slowly Alucard began to turn over as he felt the grasp of the young women, and Ceras was free to let her head rest on her master's chest. Her heart fluttered slighlty when he returned the embrace and leaned down to her, gently kissing her forehead.  
"I'm so happy master." she said with a content smile, holding back her tears of happiness.  
He just stayed silent and stared down at her with those same eyes that seemed to pierce through her body. She just stared back, enjoying how those eyes were focused only on her and no one else.  
Slowly the older vampire leaned down to her ear and whispered something very softly into her ear. The sound of the words made her heart skip a beat as she suddenly rubbed her own stomach.  
"You're joking! You can't be serious." she said with a surprised look.  
"I would not lie to you Victoria about such a thing." His words made her look sown and smile gently.  
"Is it alright...?" she asked him softly.  
He cradled her in his arms and kissed her once again on the lips. Ceras moaned gently, and accepted his approval, feeling him place his own hand over her stomach. Ceras immediately realized how different, and....how wonderful things were going to be for her in the future.  
  
"I love you master...." she said softly, unable to stop her tears this time.  
"Call me Alucard, Ceras Victoria." he replied with a smile.  
"Alright Alucard."  
  
The room slowly illuminated with light, as the start of a new day dawned on the two vampires. The Hellsing organization lay unbeknowst to the occurence that had happened that evening. Little did they know of what future had in store for them.  
"What shall we name him?"  
"We shall name him after my father..."  
"Father?"  
"Dracula."  
Ceras felt her fangs grow a centimeter at the sound of the word, a broad smile spreading across her face.  
"I think I just may understand you yet one of these days Alucard."  
"Just maybe, police girl."  
  
Alucard's deep laughter slowly rang into the morning, though this time they were accompanied by the sound of a younger more feminine voice. The two sounds echoed throughout the walls of Hellsing manor, almost as if they haunted the building. For the sounds belonged to the undead, undead creatures that would be joined together for all eternity.  
  
The End.  
  
(("The greatest thing is to love, and be loved in return." ~ Moulin Rouge. I do not really have much to say about this fic other then I hope you all enjoyed it. There is a slight lacking in good Ceras/Alucard fics that I wanted to try to fix. I hope you all agree with the way I executed the storyline, and characterization. I would really enjoy any feedback you are willing to give in response to it. Well until next time, this is your friendly neighborhood Genro signing off.)) 


End file.
